


The Times I Save You

by Writer_Sky



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Sky/pseuds/Writer_Sky
Summary: After Mario rescues Princess Peach once again. Peach wanted to explore for a moment before going back. She then spills how she really feeling being in the castle's walls...and Mario spills the feelings he's felt to her for a long time.
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 14





	The Times I Save You

Mario yelled as he managed to punch Bowser as he stumbled a little. Peach was trapped in a cage hanging over the other side of the bridge. She had her hands on the bars as she had a worried look on her face. Surprisingly, this fight didn't look easy for Mario. In fact, they both looked evenly matched.

Even when Bowser blasted fire from his mouth Mario was barely able to dodge it. But this time it looked a lot bigger and it came by a lot faster than before. Mario had to admit he was surprised by this sudden strength coming from his enemy, but that doesn't mean he was going to go easy on him. He jumped up and he landed on Bowser's head who growled in annoyance. He got into his shell and he began to spin on the wooden bridge they were on. Mario easily jumped out of the way from the hits.

Seeing his chance, Mario quickly ran towards the bridge as he jumped over the shell again. As he made it there, Bowser came out of his shell. He looked to see Mario by the axe and he quickly charged towards him. Mario just smirked as he chuckled.

"Better luck next time, Bowser!" Mario kicked the axe as it fell right at the bridge. The force of the axe was strong enough to make the first log drop, then the next, and then the next. It went on until the entire bridge collapsed as Bowser fell into the lava below. Mario sighed in as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Mario quickly turned around and he ran towards the cage Peach was trapped in.

"I'll get you out Princess!" Mario put his hands on the bars, and he closed his eyes as he focused. Fire came from his hands as they began to burn through the metal of the bars. It took a few seconds, but the bars fully melted as he took his hands off and shook them, trying to cool them off. He helped Peach as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Mario." She smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mario chuckled as Peach joined him. However, what caused them to jump was the entire castle was shaking...as rocks and metal began to fall from the walls and the ceiling.

"T-This is new!" Mario said a little nervously, trying to keep himself balanced. "We have to get out of here!" Just before Peach could respond to that, Mario quickly picked her up in his arms as she gasped in surprise. He quickly took a few steps back and he leaped across the gap of where the bridge was and he quickly began to make his way towards the way he came in.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

It wasn't easy at all.

Everywhere they looked there were waves of lava.

Everywhere they looked there were bricks from the wall falling.

What made that worse was when the bricks from the castle came down and hit the lava below them, it only made them cause waves as drops of lava burst into the air. Not only that, the platforms under his feet began to collapse right as he was running. Every step he took a brick would fall from that spot. Mario had to turn corners and take risks on unstable platforms. He looked behind himself and he could see that the platforms behind him were starting to fall. He quickly looked around, trying to find a place to jump.

"Mario!" Peach pointed at a few falling bricks that were big enough to have Mario place his feet on. Mario saw this and he nodded his head, understanding the idea. He quickly jumped and he managed to land one foot on one brick to the next as he began to push himself off them. To his dismay, the door was blocked off from the bricks, but he quickly noticed an opening on the middle of the wall. Mario knew this was going to be a big risk. He wasn't high jumper, but he had to do this.

He has to protect his princess.

'I hope this works...'  
He yelled as he began to jump his way towards the hole. He looked behind himself and he gasped seeing the waves of lava get bigger. He wanted to save this power up until he and Peach got out safely to get back to their kingdom...but at this point things were becoming more chaotic than they were before he felt like he should use it now. He hesitated but he knew what he had to do.

"Peach! Hold on!" Peach wrapped her hands behind Mario's neck as she clenched her eyes shut. Mario quickly went into his pocket as he jumped off the brick. He took out a familiar feather and when he crushed it in his hands a yellow cape appeared on his back as he quickly flew up towards the spot, trying to dodge the falling bricks and stones, and the small drops of blazing lava erupting towards them. He struggled to dodge them...but he had to keep going.

He saw he was getting close to the hole, but his eyes widened seeing bricks begin to collapse over it, beginning to cover the hole. He grit his teeth as he determined look on his face.

"Oh no you don't!" Mario positioned his back towards the hole and he hugged Peach to his chest as he clenched his eyes shut, the both of them bracing themselves for impact. Mario grunted as he felt his back hit the bricks as he and Peach both fell out of it. Mario had just enough strength to get Peach away from the collapsing castle as he landed on a cliff facing it. Just as he managed to set Peach on her feet. Mario fell to his knees as he put his hands on the ground and the cape on his back disappeared.

Peach quickly knelt beside him, gently rubbing his back as Mario coughed out some debris he inhaled when he hit the wall. He was catching his breath as he began to calm down.

"A-Are you alright?" Peach asked concerned. Mario looked up at her and he smiled as he nodded his head.

"I-I'm fine." He assured her, sitting on his knees. "That was...something I didn't expect."

"I agree." Peach nodded her head. "I didn't think Bowser would plan something like that to happen, especially with how quick everything began to fall apart."

"Yeah..." Mario took his hat off and wiped the sweat off his forehead as Peach stood up. She gestured her hand out to him.

"Here, let me help you stand." Mario gasped a little as he looked at her hand. Funny...he expected this to be the other way around. How ironic. He smiled as he gently held her hand as she helped him onto his feet. He couldn't help but blush at this.

"Thanks Peach." He said, scratching his cheek with his finger.

"You're welcome Mario." Peach gave him a gentle smile. "And thank you for saving me again."

"No problem!" Mario gave her the thumbs up as he put his hat back on his head and winked at her, making Peach giggle as a small blush came to her face.

A warm feeling.

This is what the both of them were feeling. They've had this feeling for quite some time. It echoed and lingered in their hearts, their personality...their voices. It was even written in the moments they have. It's been noticeable for a long time. They both know what this feeling is...

yet they're scared to admit to each other what that feeling is.

Mario is the one who is more scared out of them. He's saved Peach's life more times than they can both count. How long has he been doing this? Years? Decades? Centuries? It felt so much longer. It felt like an eternity, a peaceful and shareable eternity. They both share these special moments with each other.

Unconsciously, a small grin came to his fsce as his cheeks faintly blushed red. Every moment he had with Peach-his princess-he just becomes this way...and he likes it. He likes this tranquil, relieved feeling.

Relief...

Sweet relief...

The sweet relief he feels when he comes back home with the princess safe everytime. It becomes a routine for them almost everyday, but the plumber hero and selfless princess were both used to this. In fact...they found it to be really fun to enjoy. It almost acts as if it gives them something to do when they're both bored. They enjoyed this specific loop the most.

Despite go-karting, playing sports, having parties, even being in the olympics...they just liked this moment the most. It fills them with tons of nostalgia. Mario doesn't do this because he has too. He does this...to protect his special one.

Every adventure is just like a sunrise...it always starts anew.

"Mario?"

"!" Mario blinked as he looked up at Peach, who was giving him a confused look.

"Are you feeling okay? I lost you for a moment." She said. Mario blushed in embarassment, realizing he must've been too deep in his thoughts he lost track of reality. He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh...y-yeah! I'm alright." He assured her. "I guess the heat's just getting to me..."

"That doesn't sound good!" Peach said a little concerned. "We better find a much cooler place for you then!"

"Yeah...I'd like that." Mario agreed. Peach gently grabbed his hand and the duo both began to make their way back towards their kingdom. "Wish I still had that feather. I would've been able to get us back home quicker. Sorry..."

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Peach assured him with a small smile. "You used that power-up to keep me safe and to help us escape. Besides...I think it could be something new for a change."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked confused. Peach glanced down at him as they continued walking.

"Instead of going back immediately...we could enjoy this moment while we have it." Peach said. Mario was a little surprised hearing this come from her. All he expected and did for his life was rescue the princess, come back home, celebrate, rinse and repeat. He forgot about the sense of adventure she still had. Mario liked that side of her. He smiled as he agreed with what she was saying.

"If that's what you want...then I have a spot we can go to." Mario smiled. "Follow me!" He began to jog down the path and Peach giggled as she followed behind him, both having a small blush on their faces.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

"Mario, how much farther?"

"It shouldn't be too long. Just a few more steps."

Mario and Peach were both walking in these dark, gloomy woods. The woods didn't give out a creepy feeling, or aura. It gave out something...more. Peach thought it felt cold. It didn't feel like cold weather. Instead, it felt like something was wrong.

Something wrong...with Mario.

When she took a look at Mario he looked as if nothing was wrong, but somehow she knew he wasn't like that. Why was she getting that cold feeling? Does that feeling mean something else? What does this cold feeling mean?

Tension? Dread? Worry?

She didn't know for sure.

She doesn't know what to make this cold feeling. Was she causing it? Was Mario causing it? She doesn't know. Mario looks perfectly fine.

He doesn't look pale, exhausted, or anything else that could be bad or life-threatening. But...does his emotions say otherwise? Peach was starting to take that into consideration. As she could see the smile on Mario's face was it really real...or not?

Regardless, Peach stopped behind Mario as they were both standing at the bottom of a large hill which was completely outside of the dark woods as the night sky glimmered above them. Mario took a deep breath and sighed as he looked up at the hill.

"Didn't think I'd actually want to come back here again..." Mario muttered to himself as he put both of his hands on his hips. Peach heard the words that came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Peach saw Mario tense as her eyes widened a little. Oops. She didn't want that question to pop out but it was already too late to stop her words. She was about to say something to try to change the topic, but she saw Mario gestured his hand out to her with a small, warm smile on his face.

"You ready?" He asked her. Peach looked down at his hand for a moment...and she accepted it as Mario gently gripped her hand. "Wait 'till we get to the top." Mario began to step up towards the top of the hill as Peach followed him, both still keeping their grips on each other's hands.

As they both began to get closer to the top they could both feel the faint breeze flow through their hair. A gentle breeze. Peach was actually beginning to enjoy this moment of freedom more than she thought she would. She never expected Mario to agree with this. She thought he would be against it. Did something change his opinion? Or did he really feel that Peach should have this sense of adventure?

"Here we are." Mario and Peach both stood at the top and Peach's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her mouth in surprise. This hill they were both standing on...it basically showed the entire kingdom, almost the worlds! What made this view better was their were a bunch of pink roses in front of them and the stars shining down on them like a million lanterns...and seeing the excited smile to Peach's face as she stared at the view.

"It's so beautiful...!" Peach said. She could see her kingdom, Acorn Plains, Layer Cake Desert, Sparkling Waters, Frosted Glacier. She could see all nine worlds of her home. Seeing the excited smile on Peach's face made Mario happy.

"I had a feeling you'd like this." Mario said as both of them were unaware they were still holding each other's hands. "I found this spot a long time ago. I can't remember when I found it...but I remember how I found it."

"How did you find it?" Peach asked curiously. Mario bowed his head down a little...and he let go of her hand as he sat down as he put his hand on his knee. Peach gently sat down beside him as she looked at him with confusion, yet with a mix of worry.

"I actually come here when something's on my mind." Mario said. "I know it's really far from the kingdom...but it helps me to be away by myself for a while. For how I found this spot...it was Luigi, Yellow, and Blue that gave me the idea for it." Mario looked where the kingdom is.

"They noticed that I wasn't myself. If they wanted to hang out I'd just say no. A few days passed by and they decided to ask me what was wrong. I...told them what was wrong, they gave me advice-one piece of that advice was finding a place to think by myself-so that's what I did. I was just walking around, and I didn't realize I was this far from home.

Long story short, I saw this hill, I climbed it...and I just made it a place where I can be alone, and not be bothered by anyone. And it helped a lot. The view up here just calmed me down whether something was wrong."

"So...what's the matter then?" Mario's eyes widened as Peach finished asking thst question. Mario tried to think of a scenario...but nothing came to his mind...except for one thing, The truth. Mario sighed as he closed his eyes as he spoke with nervousness in his voice.

"Peach...I..." Mario clenched his free hand into a fist as Peach began to feel a little more worried than she was before. "I know that in our entire lives it's always the same thing. Like a clock, we just repeat the same thing over and over again. We do something, Bowser kidnaps you, we save you, we celebrate. Rinse and repeat. Do you ever get that feeling for it to end?"

"...I mean...there were times I have been waiting for that. You defeat Bowser every time, yet he comes back stronger every time. I suppose you can say that Bowser can be...an immortal evil in a way."

"'Immortal'? Oh boy..." Mario took his hat off as Peach giggled at his reaction Mario could help but join her for about a second. Until he got back to being serious. "But with all seriousness...did you notice we have one thing in common?"

"N-Not necessarily." Peach answered. "What is it?" Mario smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"...We both have that sense of adventure." He said. "All my life, I've always wanted to get out there and explore, you know? Get some experience, meet new people, make friends. That's happened to the both of us. When you came to save us." Peach gasped a little as her eyes widened.

"You...remember that?" Mario nodded his head. "I thought you forgot."

"Are you kidding? How could I forget something like that?" Mario crossed his legs butterfly-style as he looked at her. "You fought back Peach. The moment we all got kidnapped, and the moment you realized that. You fought back even when Toadsworth didn't want you too. You...you faced all those dangers for us. How could I forget you doing that? How?"

"...Being a princess can just give you so much attention." Peach said as Mario's eyes widened.

"I don't remember that memory just 'cause you're a princess." Mario said. "I remember that memory...because you proved us wrong. You're not a damsel in distress. You're a princess who fights for the right of their people. You protect your own. You protect yourself from those thoughts." Mario sat on his knees and he faced her as he gently grabbed her hands and held them into his as she looked at him with a little surprise on her face.

"When I heard you were coming I had no doubt in you, not even for a second." He said. "I believed in you every step of the way. Even when things got tough you still stayed on your feet and fought. And I...I..." Mario bit the bottom part of his lip as he began to stutter at his words.

"You...what?" Peach asked curiously. Mario got too deep into this topic he realized he now let that part of his problem slip. He didn't want to do that yet...but there was no getting out of it now. Mario sighed as he closed his eyes and bowed his head down.

"...I love you for that."

"!" Peach's eyes widened as her cheeks began to blush once again. She wasn't that surprised, only...speechless. Mario still continued to speak, using that silence as an advantage.

"The times I save you...show you just much I care about you. I don't come by, travel nine worlds, and repeat that pattern just because I have to. I do it because I wanted to show you how much you mean to us, to me. You get kidnapped in so many ways Princess...it gives me so many reasons to worry about you. When you came by and saved the rest of us that time, that fight you had with Bowser...I was worried you wouldn't be able to beat him, but that still doesn't mean I doubt you.

I...I love that you're strong, I love how you stop at nothing to help others...I love that kindness you have. I love everything about you, Peach. I always have..."

"Mario..." Peach was trying to think of a sentence or two to say about this. The tone in Mario's voice. She could hear the sadness, yet seriousness in his voice. Her strength, her physical strength. It was something she barely used, but she still uses it for a reason. She only uses it if she really has to. Why doesn't she use that strength to fight back when Bowser kidnaps her?

She gets scared.

She may be able to fight, but that doesn't mean she'll do it all the time. She's not the fighting type. As she said, she'll only use her strength if she really has to. She's more of a peacemaker, a pacifist. She wants to stay that way, even when the kidnappings do happen. She doesn't want that strength to change who she truly is. She doesn't want to put that strength at risk. Hearing the words come out of Mario's mouth...it really shows him just how much of a hero he can really be. Peach smiled.

"...You really are my hero." She said as his eyes widened a little. "You can really inspire someone with even just a sentence. Being a hero doesn't always mean to fight and be victorious. It's about being their for the people you love. You're everyone's hero Mario...and I love you for that as well."

"..." Mario looked away for a moment. He couldn't wait anymore. He gently pulled Peach close to him and he kissed her right on the lips as Peach was surprised by this sudden gesture. However, she wasn't fighting against it. She then put her hands around his neck as she kissed him back. The moment lasted for a few seconds until Mario was the first to pull away from each other. Mario laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck as he sweatdropped as Peach giggled at his reaction.

"I...guess I got carried away right there." He excused. Peach only shook her head.

"I can see that." Peach joked. "But I understand your true feelings Mario...and I accept them."

"R-Really...?"

"Of course." Peach held his hand. "I'll always love you Mario. No matter how many times you save me...I'll still be there to save you."

"...Thank you." He said with a small smile. However, when he looked up at the sky he now realized it became more dark than it was before. How long were they really gone for? Has it really been that long?

"We better get back then." Mario said as he stood up. "Toadsworth is definitely gonna kill me when he finds out about this."

"You mean 'if' he finds out." Peach gave Mario a small smirk as that surprised him. He chuckled.

"I didn't know you had this side of you, Princess." He said, gesturing his hand out to her. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"Well, I have to find a way to enjoy the freedom while it lasts." Peach said, accepting Mario's hand as he helped her onto her feet. "The moment we get back to the castle Toadsworth just likes to be very protective of me. I'm not against it...but he needs to see I can take care of myself."

"He'll see that someday." Mario said, putting his hand on her back. "He just needs time. If he can't see it, then you can show it to him. You did it before, you can do it again!"

"...Yeah." Peach muttered. "I hope so."

"..." Mario looked at the roses in front of him. He walked over to them, and he knelt down as he picked one up off the ground. Peach turned and saw what he was doing and she blushed a little. What made her blush more...was when he gently placed it in her hair as he gave her a gentle smile.

"Just hang in there Peach." Mario said. "I get it completely. It must be hard having to be watched over all the time without really having the chance to get out there and see things on your own. Believe me...I was the same with Luigi before. I was...a Toadsworth back then too."

Peach let out a small laugh as Mario grinned nervously. This was what he wanted. He wanted to see her bright smiles to shine in the sad darkness. He always wants to see it. Seeing a smile on her face just made him more confident and happy. Seeing her happy made him happy.

"My point is Peach..." Mario continued. "It takes proof to be a hero. As you said, being a hero isn't about fighting. It's about being there for others, and keeping them safe. I can tell people judge the book by its cover a lot. You fought with us before. We've all seen it! But sometimes...strength can be a weakness if you use it too much."

Mario held onto her hands as they looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Strength comes in a lot of ways. Words, fighting, company, love. It's everywhere! I'm saying that you just have to be careful with that strength when you use it. I...can be reckless with mine a lot, so don't be like me. Follow my advice but don't follow me."

"...I promise, Mario." Peach was the first to wrap her arms around him in a gentle hug. Mario did the same with Peach. "I'll be careful...you have my word for it."

"I know you do." Mario said. "You're not the type of person to let someone down." They both pulled away from each other. Mario was the first to turn towards where they came from.

"Alright. Let's go home." Mario said as he and Peach both began to walk down the hill...not before they both held each other's hands as they both had small smiles on their faces. Neither one of them said a word while making their way back. This loving silence was all they wanted, to enjoy this very moment while it lasted.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Mario and Peach both were walking down the path towards the castle as they did try to be sneaky about it. They didn't feel like alarming anyone at this time of night. As soon as they both made it to the castle, Mario gently opened the door for her...but someone was already standing there as the duo's eyes widened seeing the strict look he had on his face.

"Uh...h-hey Toadsworth." Mario greeted him nervously.

"Good afternoon, Master Mario." He said. Even though his voice was stern, kindness was still in it. "I did not expect you and Princess Peach to be back late this hour."

"We're sorry Toadsworth." Peach apologized. "Things...happened while we were at the castle."

"What do you mean?" Peach looked back at Mario, wanting to have him tell the story. He stood beside Peach as he spoke.

"You could say Bowser's plan was falling apart...literally!" He started. Peach let out a silent and small giggle at that pun. "The moment I beat Bowser, the entire castle was coming down on us! The lava was rising, the bricks were falling, everything was breaking! I had a hard time to get us out of there...but used my feather power-up as a last resort. He took the 'If I go down I'm taking you with me' saying really seriously. It was something we didn't expect at all."

"That must have been tough for you then." Toadsworth said with small surprise by this story. "However, you have handled things more difficult then this. So I had no doubt you would make it out safe."

"Yeah..." Mario trailed off, hesitating to say what really happened after that. He looked at Peach and he saw the small nervousness on her face as well. Tosdsworth is known to be kind to Mario, and he's thankful every time Mario brings Peach back home safe without a single scratch on her. However...would he really accept the fact that they're together now? Would he be with it...or against it?

No...

They didn't want to take that risk.

Not yet.

"Also...while we made it out..." Mario slowly began, trying to think about what to say. It was either the truth or the lie. One or the other.

Which one did he choose?

He chose the other.

"The reason why we got back so late...was because a bunch of goombas, koopas, and a lot more enemies just popped out of nowhere in front of us! I tried to fight them, but there were too many to handle. I didn't want to lead them here, so I just took a random direction...but that got us lost. It's my fault we got back so late. I'm sorry..."

"I appreciate your full honesty, Master Mario." Toadsworth said. Once again...the irony returns. "You protected Peach, and brought her back safely. You have my thanks."

"Anytime." Mario said with a small, yet confident smile. He looked up at Peach and she nodded her head at him...both swearing each other to this secrecy. They just aren't ready. They're not ready to see the reaction. Whether it could be happy or mad...they just aren't ready to risk it.

They just had to save themselves just to be on the safe side.

"Speaking of getting back so late, I think it is time we best be off to bed." Toadsworth suggested.

"Of course, Toadsworth." Peach agreed. "But...I want to speak to Mario before he goes."

"?" Mario tilted his head a little confused as he heard this. What else did Peach want to say? Toadsworth nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course, Princess Peach." He said. "But please don't let it be too long. A princess must need her rest."

"Yes, Toadsworth. Good night." She said. Tosdsworth then began to walk back towards the hallway. As soon as Peach made sure he was gone...she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Mario...can we really keep it a secret?" She asked him worriedly. "How long do you think we should?"

"...I dunno." Mario answered honestly. "But...only when we're both ready. Sure, it might take a while, and it might be hard, but you know we just can't say it, not yet at least. We can still go out, talk, whatever you wanna do. but we just can't let him see us together too much because he might get suspicious about it. Know what I mean?"

"Yes. I understand, Mario." Peach bent down to his level and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing Mario to blush once again. She stood up as she gave him a kind smile. "Thank you again for saving me."

"Heh..." Mario only smiled at her as she held his hand for a moment as she turned and began to walk back, she slowly let go of his hand as Mario slightly reached out to her for a moment.

"...Good night, my hero." She said, not taking another glance at him. She disappeared into the hallway, leaving a blushing Mario in the middle of the room. He eventually snapped out of it, and he turned around and walked towards the door. As soon as he had his hand on the door he took one last look to where Peach went...and he pushed opened the door as he gently closed it behind him.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Secrecy...

Deceit...

What's the difference?

Mario isn't one for lying. It just hurts him at the thought of it. He didn't want to lie, but he just knew that if he told the truth it would just make things awkward...  
or maybe bad...right? He didn't know. He didn't know at all. He only panicked.

Mario grumbled under his breath as he held his hat over his eyes and put his elbows on his knees as he bowed his head down. He was sitting one a bench in town. He didn't feel like going home. If anything, he couldn't even sleep. Despite going through a lava-flooded castle, the thoughts of that moment he had with Peach just kept him from sleeping. He was tired.

He doesn't show it, but he hates keeping these types of secrets. Whether they involve someone close, or something really important he hates keeping it hidden. That moment with Peach...it wasn't like any other moment he had with her. That was a moment that let him release his true feelings, and he could tell it did the same for Peach. Mario went into his pocket...and he took out one rose he took while being at the hill.

What was the meaning behind pink roses again? They represent gratitude, a symbol of love. Admiration, gentleness...a message of sympathy. It describes everything that happened on the hill in five words. Now he could understand why he loved that spot, why Peach loved that spot.

It describes how they were both feeling at the same time.

A small smile came to Mario's face the more he looked at the rose. Pink...the brightest color for the most gentle princess. He held the rose to his chest as he he closed his eyes. The more he thought about the moment on the hill...the more he wanted to have that moment again, as if he wants it to play out in a constant, eternal loop.

"Mario! There you are!"

"!" Mario looked to his left and his eyes widened seeing his brother, a yellow toad, and a blue toad jogging towards them. He quickly, yet carefully put the rose back into his pocket.

"H-Hey guys." He greeted them, startled from the sudden voice. They stopped beside him as they were catching their breath.

"Geez! We were looking everywhere for you!" Yellow said. "You got us all worked up when you didn't come back earlier. We thought you'd be back a few hours ago."

"Yeah. Did rescuing the princess really take that long?" Blue asked. Mario laughed as he scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Sorry guys." He apologized. "But getting out the castle actually got a lot more risky than before."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Luigi asked as he sat down beside his big brother. Blue sat down beside Luigi as Yellow sat down beside Mario on his left.

"When I hit the axe, not only did the bridge break apart...but the whole castle was coming down too!" Mario began to explain that story for the second time as his brother and friends listened carefully. Well...he didn't say that moment with Peach, or get to that part. He only told what happened at the castle. As soon as Mario finished the story, they all had shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

"I know Bowser can be reckless...but I didn't think he'd get so serious with that." Yellow said in surprise.

"What do you mean? We always have to deal with THIS one always running off into the bad stuff all the time, even when we tell him NOT to do that." Luigi remarked, pointing his thumb at Mario.

"Hey!" Mario playfully shoved him as they both chuckled. However, Blue managed to catch something from that story.

"Wait...if you managed to get out of there why did it take you so long to get back here?" He asked. Mario tensed.

'Shoot...'  
Mario knew that was coming. He knew one of them was going to ask that. Should he tell the truth? Or should he lie? No...Luigi is his brother, and Yellow and Blue are his friends. He can't lie to them. He'd never! But...he did swore himself to keep it secret. He didn't know what to do...but...

He'd never lie to the people he loves.

Leting out a small sigh...Mario spoke.

"Well...as I said, I used the feather as a last resort to get us out of there. Problem was it was the last power-up I had. I used the rest of them to get by the other worlds. It was going to be a long walk, but Peach had another idea. She wanted to be able to explore, see a new place. So...I took her to my thinking place. She loved it a lot. The view, the flowers...she loved it all.

We had a talk and she said that she's been wanting to explore for a while. But because Toadsworth watches her like a lakitu she never got that chance...until tonight. She told me her problems...and I really feel bad for her." Mario looked at everyone.

"When I tell you this part...you have to promise me not to say ANYTHING about this to anyone, especially not to Toadsworth. Don't tell him what I'm about to tell you, or what I just told you. I trust you guys with my life...don't break that trust." Mario said in a serious tone.

"Big bro, we'd never do that." Luigi said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "We'd never break a promise to you, or to each other. Right Yellow and Blue?" They both nodded their heads in confirmation. Mario smiled a little as he felt another warm feeling in his heart.

He liked having people he could trust, people he keeps close to him. Having someone to talk to definitely makes him feel better. If Mario keeps those feelings in, that wouldn't make him strong. Turning to the people who give you strength is the best thing he could have. Mario took a deep breath and sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Okay. To start this off Peach's problems were a lot bigger than mine." Mario looked up at the sky. "She wants to get out there, be free, experience what it's like to fight. She only did that once. You remember that, Luigi?"

"Hmm...I remember a little bit of it." Luigi admitted, putting his hand on his head. "I only remember being trapped in this orb by...by...ah, who was it again? Kamek...? Y-Yeah. That's it!"

"She only got one chance to experience what it's like to be a hero, Luigi. Only one chance to be alone with her own freedom." Mario said, bowing his head down. "I really feel bad for her. I want to give her another chance of that feeling, that freedom. But...I just don't know how when Toadsworth can stop her. How can she prove it to him if he won't let her?"

Mario took his hat off has he laid it on his lap. Luigi, Yellow, and Blue all looked at each other worriedly. They've never seen him become this stressed to help someone. Then again...it's with the person he feels he has the most romantic connection to.

Romantic connection.

Wait a minute...

"So you finally told her then?" Blue asked, leaning forward a little to look at Mario's face. Hurt. That was what was on his face. Hurt.

"...She accepted them." He said with a sad smile. "We're together now. But...we just don't know if we can trust Toadsworth's reaction. We're just not ready to tell him yet." Mario went into his pocket and he took out the rose he had earlier. He held it in both of his hands.

"We're both worried about how this could go. Will it really work? Or is it gonna end up bad? We have no idea. We're scared about what could happen next, or even what could change! I...I don't know what to do. I want to know, yet I don't. Worse thing is if Bowser finds out...he could use her as my weakness. He could hurt her! O-Or worse he could-" Luigi put his hand on Mario's shoulder as Yellow did the same. Mario looked at his brother and friends as he still had a worried look on his face.

"Mario, you can't just look into a magic orb, and see the future." Yellow said. "You just have to give it time. Only you and Peach can make that choice."

"...But what if we don't want to choose?"

"Then that's your choice." Blue said. "If you don't make a choice there won't be an outcome. Everything has a choice, Mario. Even if it's hard you have to make up your mind and accept what you choose."

"Yeah. You've been saving us...so let us save you." Luigi said.

"!" Mario's eyes widened hearing this line. He put the rose back in his pocket. A sad smile came to his face once again as he pulled his friends and brother into a hug as they all smiled and hugged him back. Mario struggled to keep his tears in. He didn't want to cry to ruin the moment...he wanted this moment to last. He wanted this happy moment to last.

"Thanks guys..." Mario said. "Thank you for being there for me even if I push you away."

"Anytime big bro." Luigi said. "You know you can talk to us if something's on your mind. But if you really want to be alone we won't stop you."

"Yeah, you can still go back to that thinking place of yours if you want." Yellow said. "We won't judge you for it."

Mario nodded his head confirming that he listened to what they said as they pulled away from each other. He stretched and he let out a small yawn as he began to relax a little and put his hat back on his head. Seeing this, Luigi smiled.

"Alright. You had a long day, big bro. Let's go home so you can rest." Luigi stood up as he helped Mario stand as well. Yellow and Blue both stood up off the bench as they looked at the two brothers.

"We'll see you tomorrow then Luigi?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about Mario. I can handle him." Luigi assured as Mario just gave him a tired smile.

"Okay then. See ya!" Yellow and Blue both waved at Luigi and they both walked away back to their own homes. Luigi looked at Mario and he saw he still had that tired expression on his face...but it looked more as if he was going to pass out any minute now.

Luigi took Mario's arms and he gently wrapped them around his neck, pushing Mario out of his thoughts. Luigi then picked up his legs as Mario now rested against his back, his shoulder was leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let you pass out on me while we walk. Besides, as I said you need to sleep." Luigi said. Mario didn't say anything. He only nodded his head at his brother. Luigi couldn't tell whether he heard him, or if he wasn't paying attention. Either way, Luigi began to make his way home with Mario starting to doze off on his back.

"...It's not just Peach." Mario said.

"Hm?" Luigi glanced at his tired brother.

"I do love Peach, and she's very special to me. But...you're the most special brother I could ever have Luigi." Mario said. "Yellow and Blue are special friends too."

"Well, their has to be someone there to keep you on your feet." Luigi remarked. "You aren't the only hero here."

"Yeah...I know." Mario said. "So...what's going on tomorrow?"

"Eh, Yellow and Blue just wanna hang out. Talk, get food, whatever we have in mind." He shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"...Can I...join you?" He asked. Luigi's eyes widened a little hearing the question. Regardless, he was happy. It's been a while since Mario ever said 'yes' to hang out with him and their friends. This excited him.

"Sure you can." Luigi said. "It's been a while since you last hung out with us. It'll be like old times."

"Thanks..." And with that, Mario completely closed his eyes as he let sleep finally claim him. Luigi smiled seeing this state. Mario needed it. He's done so much for other people. He risked his life too many times to save those people.

It's incredible that despite those big dangers, he still comes back without a single scratch on him. He comes back with exhaustion, but not pain. Luigi does get worried about this, because Mario's known to push himself a lot when it comes to saving people. Saving Peach, Luigi, or anyone else close and important to him...he does whatever it takes to get them back safe and alive.

Luigi sometimes worries about that side of him...but that doesn't mean he's against it.

As Luigi already knows, Mario can be very reckless, but not exactly in a careless way. He just does things instead of thinking about them first. He just jumps straight into the action without thinking how dangerous it could really be. Luigi knows it's for a good cause. No matter how many times Luigi warns him about how dangerous and risky it could be Mario just goes in to help, to finish what has been started.

Sometimes Luigi wishes Mario could listen for once.

Eventually, Luigi made it to their home and he carefully opened the door trying to keep it from waking Mario. He took one last look to where the castle was and a small sigh escaped his mouth.

"Peach...save him if he can't save himself." He then walked inside as the door closed behind him. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom and he gently put Mario into the bed as he gently took his hat off and placed it on the nightstand. He put the blanket up to his shoulders and he sighed as he wiped his forehead.

When Luigi looks at the tired state of his brother he wonders what he really really faces when doing things like this. Once in a while Mario takes him with him, but most of the time he just says he wants to do it on his own.

Mario knows his own strength.

Luigi knows his own strength.

Yellow knows his own strength.

Blue knows his own strength.

...

...

...

Peach knows her own strength.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Save...

Protect...

Presence...

Strength...

Heart...

Those are the five words it takes to be a true hero.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰


End file.
